This is an application for funding the General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) at the University of Kansas Medical Center (KUMC). The GCRC at KUMC is a joint partnership of the three primary schools: School of Medicine, School of Nursing, School of Allied Health, and the University of Kansas Hospital. The formation of the GCRC has been a high priority for these institutions. The planning process for the GCRC began in 2002. Over the next two years, institutional space and resources were identified and personnel were hired, equipment/supplies were purchased, and a GCRC Advisory Committee (GAC) was formed. In September 2004 protocols began to be reviewed and approved by the GAC. The GCRC opened its doors for research studies in January 2005. To date 48 protocols have been approved by the GAC. The GCRC was initiated with 4 aims: 1) to provide clinical investigators from the Schools of Medicine, Nursing, and Allied Health with optimal facilities and resources to conduct clinical research; 2) to enhance multi-disciplinary research across all Departments and the three schools; 3) to enable and train young faculty to become more involved in clinical research; and 4) to ultimately apply for federal funding to support the GCRC. We have made major progress toward these aims. Clinical investigators from all three schools, as well as those from the University of Kansas in Lawrence and Wichita, have been involved in all aspects of GCRC planning and implementation. The Program Director is an experienced clinical research investigator and reports directly to the Principal Investigator (PI), who serves as both the Executive Dean of the School of Medicine and the Executive Vice Chancellor of all three schools (Medicine, Nursing, Allied Health). The PI is committed to the GCRC and to advancing clinical research. The PI reports directly to the Chancellor of the University of Kansas, who is also committed to establishing and continuing our efforts to form a vibrant GCRC. The GCRC has become the focal point for performing investigator-initiated clinical research and for training young clinical investigators. Obtaining NIH funding for the GCRC will allow us to continue pursuing the aims we set in 2002 and thereby enhance the ability of our faculty to perform investigator-initiated, multidisciplinary, translational clinical research and to train the next generation of clinical investigators. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]